


Love In An Elevator

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Love In All The Wrong Places [15]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Aerosmith (Rock Band), Drabble, Drabbles, Elevator Sex, Elevators, Empire State Building - Freeform, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, New York City, song related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Adventurous McCoy now has Spock performing in a moving elevator (or at least trying to perform).





	Love In An Elevator

“Tell me again why we are having sex in a moving elevator, Leonard.”

“My favorite hard rock band was ‘Aerosmith.’ One of their biggest hits was ‘Love in an Elevator.’”

“And you always wanted to try it.”

“That’s right! Thrilling, huh?”

“Going up and down is putting me off my stride.”

“I’ll be the judge of that! Don’t worry until I start to complain!”

“But it is too fast.”

“You ain’t seen nothing yet, Vulcan!”

“Why would you say that, Leonard? Or should I even ask?”

“The elevators in the Empire State Building go even faster. We‘re headed there next.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Aerosmith or of its song "Love In An Elevator."  
> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
